


alea jacta est (the die is cast)

by margi_lynn (majoline)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Digital Art, Early Work, Fanart, Female Characters, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Icons, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by..., Minor Canonical Character(s), Quotations, Text Icons, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 icons of Gaila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alea jacta est (the die is cast)

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally prompted by [araglas](http://araglas.livejournal.com/) who provided me both the original manip and the textual inspiration.  
> I took the liberty of using the Latin :)
> 
> Please do comment/kudos and credit if you take them; no hotlinking, thank you! ♥

1)  2)  3)  4)  5) 


End file.
